


Ariesiderne

by DitteWiese



Category: Ariesiderne, Geminiderne, Kvadrantiderne, Leoniderne, Nanna Foss, Spektrum, Ursiderne
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, handjob
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitteWiese/pseuds/DitteWiese
Summary: Lige siden jeg læste Leoniderne har jeg shippet Noah og Alban.I al kærlighed og respekt til Nannas univers vover jeg alligevel at tage Noah og Alban med over i min måde at skrive på.Derfor skal du, som læser, også vide, at scenen her indeholder eksplicit sex. Det er ikke Nanna Foss' fortælleverden i Spektrum, men min.Du skal også vide, at beskrivelsen af karaktererne er min version og min vinkel på et ikke nærmere defineret tidspunkt i fortællingen.Selvom det er farligt at begive sig ind i en anden forfatters univers, så gør jeg det alligevel - fordi jeg ikke kan lade være. Fordi jeg elsker Spektrumserien og karaktererne. Ariesiderne er ment som en hyldest til Spektrum i mit eget YAunivers.
Relationships: Alban/Noah, NoBan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Ariesiderne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanna Foss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanna+Foss).



Ariesiderne

”Du bliver min død!” gisper jeg og forsøger at få min arm til at slå ud efter Noah, men den er helt tung. Det er umuligt at få ilt nok ned i lungerne. Han bliver min død. Han svarer ikke. Jeg kan høre, han trækker vejret overfladisk, men han siger ikke noget. Det lykkes mig at få min arm til at bevæge sig, så mine fingre glider over hans ansigt. Hans øjne er lukkede. ”Noah?” Stadig bare den overfladiske gispen. Varmen stiger op fra ham, og jeg vil sværge på, at jeg kan høre hans hjerte hamre mod indersiden af hans bryst. Jeg flytter hånden ned på hans skulder. Hans krop er spændt. Hver en muskel under mine fingre er hård. ”Noah!” Han bevæger sig.  
”Det ved jeg godt, jeg bliver,” hvisker han.  
”Hvad?” mumler jeg. Han lægger begge sine hænder om mit ansigt og trækker mig ned til sig igen.  
”Undskyld,” siger han ind til mine læber. ”Undskyld.” Jeg vil sige, at der ikke er noget at undskylde for, det er jo os begge to, men hans mund presser sig hårdt ind mod min, nærmest desperat. Jeg trækker mig ind over hans bryst og lægger mine hænder over hans. Han slapper af. Ikke meget, men jeg kan mærke hans krop ændre sig under mig.  
”Du skal ikke undskylde noget. Du er ingen Atlas. Du bærer altså ikke hele verden på dine skuldre,” smiler jeg ind til hans øre. Smiler nørde-Alban ind til hans øre. Jeg kan bare ikke lade være. Noah kan skrue ned for alt muligt og op for charmen, mens jeg bare kører full blown nørd 24/7. Det er hans skyld. Jeg tænker ikke klart. Det er hans skuldres skyld. Den måde jeg kan mærke kravebenets runding og huden, der strækker sig helt ned ad armen. Det er umuligt at bare at være. Ikke at plante et kys på den højre af de der skuldre.  
Det er den mest heftige kysseleg, jeg nogensinde har været blandet ind i. Jeg aner ikke, hvornår min T-shirt forsvandt. Eller Noahs. Men jeg har aldrig været så tændt. Og så bange for at tage det næste skridt. Hvad nu, hvis han ikke er klar? Hvad nu, hvis jeg ikke er? Ingen, nogensinde, har sendt den slags tanker ind i min hjerne, som han har. For slet ikke at tale om de fornemmelser fra nakken og ned langs rygsøjlen, ud i håndfladerne og direkte ind i hjerterytmen. Jeg trækker vejret dybt ind. Jeg tror, jeg kan lide det. Jeg har i hvert fald ikke noget valg. Jeg har forsøgt at lade være. At ikke-vælge. At vælge noget andet. Klogere. Fornuftigere. Nemmere måske. Men … ja, bare men. 

Det har tit været praktisk, hvis jeg kunne se. De fleste ting ville være nemmere, men lige nu ØNSKER jeg brændende at kunne se. Jeg ville lade mine øjne følge mine fingre glide hen over Noahs skulder, over huden, senerne op ad halsen. Se detaljerne i de store øreringe, der føles kolde i hans øre, se om hans mundvige krøller, når det kildrer og han ikke kan lade være med at smile. Hvordan hans øjne lyner, når han bider fra sig. Men jeg må nøjes med at forestille mig, at han har mørke øjenvipper, der ligger sig ned mod kinderne, når han prøver at lade være med at svare.  
En tommelfinger stryger over min næse og op mod min pande. Pauser lige mellem mine bryn, aer blødt en centimer op, hopper ned og aer en centimer op.  
”Hvad er der galt?” spørger han forsigtigt.  
”Ikk' noget. Alt er godt,” smiler jeg og kysser ud, hvor jeg forestiller mig hans håndled må være. Tommelfingeren trykker lidt hårdere.  
”Du lyver.” Hans stemme har mere kant.  
”Alt er godt, Noah. Det her er … mere end godt.” Han trækker hånden til sig. Siger ikke noget. Og igen ville jeg bare ønske, at jeg kunne se ham. Jeg kan høre, at han trækker vejret. At han trækker vejret anspændt. Men jeg kan ikke se ham og jeg kan ikke læse hans tanker, og bare det fylder så meget i mit hoved, at jeg ikke kan spekulere på andet. Af alles stilhed er Noahs den værste. Emilies stilhed elsker jeg. Jeg kender den, eller dem. Alle hendes forskellige stilheder. Og Linus’. De er nemme. Adrianas stilheder er anderledes, men ikke svære. Nasrins. Pis. Men Noahs stilheder er svære. Eller stilhed. Han har kun én. Men den larmer. I mig. Det er nemt, når han råber, når han bider, når han en gang i mellem griner. Ja, han trykker på alle mine knapper på én gang. Ja, det er vanvittigt enerverende. Og ret fantastisk. Men når han er stille, går jeg lidt i stykker.  
”Du lyver episk dårligt.” Han forsøger at trække sig væk under mig. ”Jeg er en stor dreng, jeg kan faktisk godt tåle sandheden, så spyt ud!” Jeg sætter min hånd ned i gulvet lige ved siden af hans ribben, og et knæ mellem hans lår. Han skubber for at komme fri, men jeg giver ikke efter.  
”Nogen gange er du altså en idiot,” siger jeg og kan ikke lade være med at grine. ”Det er ikke alting, der handler om dig. Det er ikke dig, der er skyld i alting, mr. Edward Cullen.”  
”Ham vampyren fra Twilight?”  
”Ja, du fattede jo tydeligvis ikke, hvem Atlas var, så jeg tog den lige et par intellektuelle grader ned. Welt schmertz-vampyren som altid må sone sine synder.”  
”De siger vist mere om dig end om mig, at du er nødt til at referere til de bøger.”  
”I det mindste ved du, det er bøger. De er ikke så dårlige. Kampen mellem det gode og det onde. Mellem id og overjeg. Mellem fortid og frem…”  
”Tak, tak. Jeg skal nok låne Pis en dag og læse dem under dynen.”  
”Jeg kan læse med dig,” foreslår jeg.  
”Jeg kan faktisk godt læse,” svarer han og klikker sin læbepiercing mod tænderne.  
”Selvfølgelig kan du læse. Det var mere det der 'under dynen',” flyver det ud af mig. Et af hans tørre grin forplanter sig fra hans krop til min. Hans ene hånd placerer sig lige oven på det knudrede ar, der har sat sig midt på min brystkasse.  
”Du taler udenom,” hvisker han så. Og han har ret. Jeg suger luft ind.  
”Som regel tænker jeg ikke ret meget over, at jeg ikke kan se. Som lille græd jeg over det. Ikke det praktiske, det lærte jeg hurtigt. Og med min evne nu, så er det blevet endnu nemmere. Eller har jo givet en masse andet bøvl, men at bevæge mig rundt er nemt nok. Din træning med mig, har gjort mig endnu skarpere.” Hans fingre glider forsigtigt over arret. ”Som lille græd jeg bare over det faktum, at jeg ikke kunne se. Men det kunne jeg jo ikke blive ved med, så jeg pakkede det væk. Jeg kan jo ikke ændre det. Jeg har ikke haft behov for at ændre det. Før nu.”  
”Hvad har ændret sig?” spørger han stille.  
”Mig. Du. Du har ændret mig. Jeg vil gerne se dig.”  
”Du ser mig allerede rigeligt,” konstaterer han med en blanding af et host og et grin.  
”He. Og så alligevel ser jeg dig slet ikke.”  
”Altså kan blinde ikke se med fingrene?” Jeg ryster på hovedet, holder min hånd op foran hans ansigt og bevæger fingrene.  
”Er der måske øjne på de her?” Han griber min hånd i luften og fletter sine fingre ind mellem mine. Det her, det her føles så naturligt. Som om vi har gjort det tusinde gange før. Og alligevel aner jeg ikke, hvad der kommer.  
”Du ved, hvad jeg mener. Prøv.” Han maser min hånd ned oven i sit ansigt. Jeg krabber fingrene over ham som en edderkop, men han ligger helt stille. Trækker bare vejret langsomt. Han mener det. Min pegefinger glider hen over hans øjenbryn og tilbage langs øjenvipperne. De er silkebløde.  
”Emilie siger, du har turkise øjne.”  
Han nikker.  
”Hvordan kan man have turkise øjne?”  
”Det ved jeg sgu da ikke.” Jeg ville ønske, jeg kunne se de turkise øjne. Fingeren fortsætter ned over næseryggen. Et varmt pust rammer mig i håndfladen. Læbens kontur er tydelig. På Linus er huden bare blød, men jeg kan ikke mærke forskel på selve læben og huden lige udenom. Hos Noah er der nærmest en lille kant. Hele vejen rundt. Brudt af de to stykker metal i hver sin side. Jeg kan huske, at jeg så en mand på TV inden jeg blev syg. Han var piercet i hele ansigtet. Jeg syntes, det var uhyggeligt og kiggede væk. Nu ville jeg bare ønske, jeg kunne se piercingerne, som føles så vanvittigt pirrende, når han kysser mig. Hans tungespids rammer min finger. Glider på siden af den. Min hjerne føles som lige inden det hvide lys overtager, når prismet er klikket fast og min hånd brænder, mens den knuger Noahs. Forsigtigt suger han min finger ind i sin mund. Hans tunge er varm og blød på undersiden, men læberne har lukket sig fast. Lyset brænder på indersiden af mine øjenlåg. Tungespids mod fingerspids. Et suk slipper fra mig. Lyset iler ned ad min rygsøjle. Varmen breder sig. Også fra Noah. Over i mig. Stoffet på hans jeans føles spændt, hårdt og varmt mod mit lår.  
”Noah.” Hans navn er mere en udånding, end det er en lyd.  
”Mmm,” brummer han mod min finger. Jeg trækker den ud. Kysser ham. Han maser sin tunge ind. Lyset tvinger alle tanker ud. Der er kun hud og læber og en tunge, som på ingen måde efterlader nogen tvivl om, hvad den kan. Og vil.  
”Det er bare … jeg aner ikke, hvad vi laver." Jeg aner det virkelig ikke. Han lægger sine hænder om min nakke.  
”Jeg aner aldrig, hvad jeg laver.”  
”Ha!”  
”Resistance to fear,” mumler han.  
”Er du bange?” Jeg glemmer at trække vejret. Ikke nu. Det kan godt være, jeg ikke aner, hvad jeg er i gang med, men det må ikke stoppe.  
”Næ, slet ikke.” Han trækker vejret dybt. ”Det er faktisk lidt mærkeligt. Men hvis ikke jeg er bange, så behøver du vel heller ikke være det," svarer han.  
”Seriøst? Du har været ved at slå både dig og mig ihjel uden at blinke. Jeg er sgu mere bange end dig.” Han klemmer hårdere om mig. Trækker mig helt ned til sig.  
”Alban, gider du, bare i en halv time, lade være med at fucking overtænke alting? Please.” Jeg kan mærke hans mund netop rører min, når han siger m, f og p.  
”Ja,” svarer jeg, for hvordan kan jeg svare ham andet? Selvom jeg er stærkere end ham, så vipper han os rundt, så min skulder skraber hen ad gulvet. Hans mund rammer min. Hårdt. Hans kys er krævende. Hænderne, der lukker mine bukser op. Han stønner ind i min mund, og jeg er lige ved at komme inden han overhovedet har rørt mig. ”Sæt farten ned,” forsøger jeg, kun for at det ikke skal være forbi for hurtigt.  
”Nej!” Hans mund over min kæbe og en hånd, der glider ind under elastikken på mine boxers. Den lukker sig om min pik. Holder fast uden at bevæge sig. Klemmer til. Mine hænder, der er begravet i hans hår. Han bider mig i skulderen. Den bløde tunge ned over min brystkasse. Den superfølsomme hud på det krøllede ar, som han kysser forsigtigt midt i sin vildskab. Og så pause. Små kys rundt om arret.  
”Alban, det var mig, der sk…” Han skal ikke snakke nu. Jeg er ligeglad med, hvad han har gjort eller ikke gjort engang eller ikke endnu. Der er bare nu. Jeg hiver ham op, lukker min mund om hans, trækker irriteret i hans bælte. Hånden om min pik bevæger sig langsomt op, ned igen. Op og skubber boxerkanten ned med håndleddet. Det er umuligt ikke at gispe. Hånden, der klemmer til på vej op, lader tommelfingeren trykke ind på undersiden lige ved kanten af hovedet. Det var ikke mig der løj, men ham. Noah ved godt, hvad han laver. I hvert fald virker hver eneste berøring som en kontakt, der tændes.  
Jeg trækker mig baglæns, så jeg sidder op ad hans seng. Han hiver bukserne af mig. Gulvet er koldt mod min røv, men der går kun et sekund, før jeg glemmer alt om kolde gulve, for Noah er lige foran mig. Han lægger mine hænder bag om sig på sine baller. Jeg har aldrig tænkt over, hvordan en anden fyrs røv ville føles, men Noahs føles rigtig. Musklerne bevæger sig lige under huden, når han vipper fremad og kysser mig. Og igen bliver jeg helt bevidst om mig selv. Jeg har heller aldrig tænkt over, hvordan jeg vil føles, for en fyr. For Noah. Eller, jeg har tænkt på, hvordan hans kys vil føles. Hans duft helt helt helt tæt på. Hans ånde på min hud. Men ikke hvordan han vil tænke på mig. Hvad kan han overhovedet lide?  
”Lad være med at tænke!” hvisker han. Jeg kan ikke lade være med at grine. Hans people skills er bedre end han tror. ”Bare gør.” Og det gør jeg. Lægger hans hånd om min hånd rundt om hans pik. Jeg kan ikke se, hvad han kan lide, men så kan jeg mærke det. Tydeligt. Den vokser endnu mere i min hånd. Op over hovedet og lukke hånden helt til. Ned igen. En doven rytme. Halv fart af mit hjerte. Han slipper min hånd og holder sin hånd ind under mine nosser, folder forsigtigt fingrene om den. Jeg glemmer alt. Bevæger bare min hånd om ham. Hans mund på min. Hans hånd der glider op om skaftet. Op. Op. Og ned. Ikke bare følelsen af hans varme hånd i min inden lyset eksploderer og sender os gennem tid og rum, men hele hans varme krop mod min, hans vejrtrækning i min, hans orgasme i sekundet før lyset eksploderer i mig og alt giver slip.

Burde det være mærkeligt at ligge nøgen på Noahs gulv? Halvt på Noahs gulv. Halvt på Noah. Måske. Mærkeligere ting er sket de sidste par måneder. Intet af det havde jeg set komme. Han trækker vejret tungt. Afslappet. Stille. På en ny måde-stille.  
”Jeg blev ikke færdig med at se dig,” siger jeg. Det er tydeligt at mærke helt ned i hans halsmuskler, at han smiler, men han siger ikke noget, slipper bare vores sammenfiltrede hænder. Lader sin pegefingerspids hvile et øjeblik mod min pegefingerspids. Min finger glider på indersiden af hans finger, ind i håndfladen, rundt på huden, der føles mere glat end resten, arret som jeg også har. Op ad håndleddet og indersiden af underarmen. Der er noget, som føles som endnu et ar og så noget udenom, som næsten er små plamager af ekstra blød hud, der buler lidt op. Ikke meget, men mine fingre er vant til at aflæse overflader. Jeg stryger langsomt over huden.  
”Hvad er det?” er jeg nødt til at spørge.  
”Et ar.”  
”Det kan jeg godt mærke, men hvad er det ved siden af?”  
”Kan du mærke det?” Noah rører selv forsigtigt på sin arm. ”Det er en tatovering.”  
”Selvfølgelig er det det. Og jeg er klichéen, der falder for en bad boy.”  
”Som er klichéen med tatoveringer, der falder for nørden.”  
”Jeg er sgu da ikke en nørd!”  
”Okay, Linus er mere nørd end dig. Og Emilie. Men Alban, du er nørdet.” Han drejer sig og kysser mig.  
”Klichéer mødes og sød musik opstår. Det sker fanme i alle ungdomsbøger,” griner jeg. Han nikker.  
”Det er forudbestemt. Ligesom i Twilight.”  
”Jeg troede ikke, du havde læst dem.”  
”Jeg troede ikke, du troede.” Det hæse grin. Den kildrende fornemmelse i nakken.  
”Noah?” Pis stemme runger op gennem huset.  
”Fuck!” hvæser Noah.  
”Har du ikke hørt hende komme?” hvisker jeg og klapper rundt på gulvet efter noget tøj at tage på.  
”Jeg var ligesom optaget af noget andet!” Jeg kan mærke, han stopper op.  
”Hvad sker der?”  
”Jeg sagde bare til hende, at jeg var her, at jeg sov.” Han lægger mine bukser over min skulder.  
”Du sover jo aldrig!” Igen stopper han op.  
”Jeg er begyndt at sove. Lidt i hvert fald. Efter … efter dig.” Lyden af metalpiercinger mod tænder. Han lyder ikke engang ironisk.  
”Hvem skulle have troet, at tidsrejser skulle ende i en romantisk chic flic?” Det ene buskeben vender vrangen ud.  
”Jeg er fanme ikke nogens chic!”  
”Honey bunny?” griner jeg. ”Hvor er min T-shirt?”  
”Luk! Her!” Han skubber noget blødt stof ind i favnen på mig.  
”Du skal ikke lukke mig ude! Vi er nødt til at tale om det her!” Pi er ude på trappen. Jeg stikker hovedet ind i T-shirten. Duften af citrus og tørt træ lægger sig med det samme om min krop. Min puls falder. Den dufter for meget af Noah og sidder alt for stramt til, at det kan være min, men der er ikke tid, jeg hiver bare ned i den, så den ikke stumper på maven. Døren smækker op.  
”Alban?” siger Pi overrasket. Varslet om Noah, der falder, rammer mig. Og så rammer han kanten af sin seng, og alt luft bliver slået ud af mine lunger, samtidig med at det ikke kun er trøjen, der strammer, men ribbenene, der føles for små. Jeg knækker sammen. ”Hvad fanden laver I? Sov du, når Alban er her? Hvorfor hoppede du rundt på et ben og tog strømper på?”  
”Så luk da røven!” hoster Noah. ”Hjælp Alban op!”  
”Hvad med dig?”  
”For the love of God, Pi! Hjælp ham nu!” Noah lyder som om han er ved at blive kvalt, men spytter alligevel ordrene ud. Pi stikker armene ind under mine og prøver at trække mig op, men jeg holder afværgende hænderne op. Jeg skal bare lige ligge her og dø et øjeblik. Noah gisper ved siden af mig.  
”Undskyld. Er du okay?” Stemmen er mere hæs end den plejer. Jeg kan ikke svare. Hans hånd rammer min med et klask. Og en elektrisk ladning, så voldsom at rummet lyser op. Selv med lukkede øjne, selv som blind kan jeg mærke lyset. Og strømmen får det til at sitre i alle mine muskler.  
”Du bliver min død,” hvisker jeg. Og klemmer hans hånd.


End file.
